Team RWBYZ
by thebadasswordswinger154
Summary: what if there were five people one team rwby and one was cyborg dude who fell in love with Ruby Rose. Follow this epic tale of action and romance.rated m for language, blood and gore, read to follow Zeus as he is put through hell with what he thought was true and who was really dead. Some characters may seem ooc. there are some mix ups with words.
1. the crimson reaper and the cyborg

Ch1:the crimson reaper meets a hot cyborg

* * *

Zeus's pov

I was walking along the street to my favorite dust shop _Dust__ Till Dawn_ to pick up some highly powerful dust to recharge power cells needed for my robotic left arm. My first arm was lost in a unfortunate accident in which left me as a one armed orphaned 12 year old. Had it not been for a close family friend who goes by the name of Qrow. There was only two flaws in the design which was the need to replace the arm every year and the damn power cells that were always slowly losing power. At least each power cell can be charged with a different type of dust and thanks to Qrow's handy work I can shot out bolts of one of the elements contained in the four power cells, fire, lightning, ice and pure dark energy that dramatically drained the targets aura, and thanks to my semblance of substance manipulation I can combine them into even more powerful elements.

As I enter the shop I notice a small group of guys robbing the place, that pissed me off until I one of them threaten a girl about my age. All I can think at that moment is 'I'm gonna break every fucking bone in his body,' but as my right hand went for my sword, he flies past me hitting the wall hard. Then I better get a look at the girl, she has a very cute face, black hair with red highlights, she's wearing a black blouse with ribbon corset style on her stomach, she was wearing black leggings under a combat skirt that was black and red, She also wore a black belt that had live sniper rifle bullets on it along with a pouch and a metal design of a rose, tall laced black and red combat boots, but the weirdest part was that with her red cloak/cape she looked a lot like like little red riding hood.

I feel a hand on my push me down as I'm looking at her. Next thing I know there is a gun pointed at my head then a voice behind me says "Do anything and his brain is gonna be on the... OOOOOOFFFF!" behind me the shop's window shatters as I realize she had fucking jumped kicked the guy with enough force to keep on going for forty feet past the window and the crook to keep on going. As I look out at her with the rest of the crooks she pulls out a scythe almost the same as Qrow's weapon.

The man who seemed to be in charge told his henchmen to get her, that is when I got really fucking pissed.

* * *

Ruby's pov

Okay I have saved the boy from being killed and now there is all of the fuckers who were robbing the store to deal with, I thought as I beat the crap out off them. When I landed in front of the lead crook who was wearing a white jacket, black pants and hat.

"Well Red I think we can all call this an eventful evening, but as much as i would like to stay and talk," the man said as he pointed at me his cane and mechanically activated activated it, "I'm afraid this where we part ways." he then fired a explosive round at my chest.

I didn't have enough time to do anything but as it was gonna hit me the very same boy from the store got in front of me and raised his left arm to block it. "MOVE" I yelled at him. He didn't and the explosion blew of his jackets sleeve reviling that his arm was a fucking awsome robot arm.

"Well crap that was my favorite jacket," he cursed as he moved his arm to make sure it was fine.

"Uh... um... thanks," I say still looking at the cyborg arm.

The shopkeeper comes out "Hey Joey, you okay if we fallow him?" the cyborg asks.

"Yeah."

"Come on Red, lets get him," the strange boy says to me and only then I realize how handsome he is in his brown jacket, red shirt, black jeans, grey belt and white sneakers, his face was almost godlike, buzz-cut dark brown hair, thick eyebrows, a chiseled jaw line, and his golden eyes that burned with determination to do what was right, wait is that a gun sword he's holding.

"Um... okay," I could feel myself blushing a bright red.

* * *

Zeus's pov

After chasing the man on to the roof he boarded a bullhead air ship "End of the line Red, and her boyfriend Bot," he yelled at us while tossed a fire dust crystal that he shot when it landed at our feet.

But right before the explosion happened a fully grown woman fell from nowhere and started to bet the shit out of the ship and then a woman who I couldn't see anything of other than her legs, black shorts and dust infused dress/shirt, who started to trough fire balls at us so I returned the favor by sending bolts of black fire at her that she merely deflected as the the ship flew off. As the ship flew away I drained the last of my lightning dust with a bolt of lightning that woke the whole city from the resulting thunderclap that caused the whole building to rumble from the ground up.

Red turned to the woman and said "Your a huntress." then she went fan girly "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

* * *

Soon we found our self's in a small room sitting in chairs with the woman scolding us as we sat there waiting. I also found out that her name is Ruby Rose and I told her that my name is Zeus Hammer-fall.

"If were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back," we looked hope full until she slammed her whip/wand thing on the table while saying "and a slap on the wrist, but there's someone who would like to meet the both of you."

A man wearing dark green suit and a bright green scarf that had a cross on it, he wore a pair of glasses and his hair was all grey entered the room with a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee but that's when I noticed my backpack and it looked stuffed to the brim, "Ruby Rose and Zeus Hammer-fall, why don't you two have some cookies, and here's your backpack, judging from what you did on the roof you'll need whats in it for your arm."

"Okay lets see here, fire dust canisters, lightning, dark energy, even the really expensive quality stuff and even though I didn't use it in that fight ice dust, thanks, I'm guessing that _he_ told you what I need."

"Yes, and young lady where did you learn to do this," he says as he gestures towards the scroll in the woman's hands showing Ruby with her scythe.

"Signal Academy," Ruby answered nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Um... well one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see, it's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old Qrow," said the man said.

"That's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher a Signal, I was complete garbage until he toke me under his wing, and now I'm all like _**whoa, wacha, heyaa**_,"said a over hyper Ruby

"Wait a minute, your saying the man who saved me 3 years ago when my family went on camping trip from a pack of beowolfs and built me my new arm due to the fact that one of the beasts got me before he did,the same man who was unable to save my family is your uncle?" I inquire her with my eyes wide open.

"Um... yes,"she said nervously expecting me to yell at her.

"Well that answers a loot of questions that I've had over the years about him and the ones I've had about you tonight, at least I don't have to worry about you fan girling my weapons and arm," then next thing I know Ruby is inspecting my arm for any secret buttons. and she found the only one on it which ejected the four power cells and shut off my arm "well I stand corrected, well I did need to refill them anyways, can fill up the empty one with lightning dust please, so I can get this done faster, I'll focus on the others."

Thirty minutes later the power cells are refilled and are back in my arm so now I'm able to move it,"Sorry about, but I figured might as well do it now or later and take longer."

"Do you two Know who I am?" he asked

" , your the Headmaster at Beacon Academy," we say at the same time.

"Would the two of you like to come to my school," Ozpin asked us.

"More than anything in the world," Ruby said happily.

"As long as I can stop paying rent at 1200 liens a month I'm good with it," I reply to the Headmaster.

"Okay then it's settled." said Ozpin as he left.

The next day was when I paid the last of my rent to And bid him farewell finally I can build up a fair amount of money over the time that I'm at Beacon. Then I contacted my boss to let him know that I'm attending Beacon Academy for the next four years to become a Hunter, that means I can only come in on the weekends when I have the time. He was proud that I've done so well and got so far in life and now I'm the next employee of the month because I'm the only one in the museums history to ever get in to Beacon aside for tours of the campus. Goodbye gift shop duty hello dead monsters at my feet.

As I boarded the giant airship Ruby tackled me in a tight hug when I got on "Hey there young man I've heard that you saved my sisters life last night," said a voice that i recognized as the legendary Yang Xiao Long _The Blonde Bar Brawler_ herself was here "and whats this I here about you having a connection to our family already." she then starts laughing at the look of terror on my face.

"Please don't hurt me Yang," I say as Ruby lets go and Yang walks towards me with a smirk planted on her face.

"Know this take advantage of her and your dead meat," says the overly dangerous blonde.

"IBeta Reader+ my last relationship I was taken advantage of, so once again please don't hurt me," I plead as I backed up.

She raised her arm as prepared to bolt not that it would matter much she will catch me, then I feel he hand patting my head, "So when are you two gonna start dating?" That was the last thing that I thought she would say.

"YANG! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" yelled Ruby as red as her name sake."_At least not yet it is,_" she then muttered under her breath.

But I was redder then Ruby and it wasn't helping that Yang was grinning right in my face "Well tell me how do you feel about my sister, Zeus?"

"I'm guessing that you'll punch me if I lie,right?" she nodded, "Okay, to let you know she is of the most badass cute girls that I have ever met and I will defend her with my life." I say looking sternly at her.

"Well that's all done and over with." Yang says happily.

* * *

**This is my first fan fiction will not be a one shot but suggestions in the reviews would be nice. See yay next time.**


	2. cute sneezes

**THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS I HONESTLY THOUGHT THAT NO ONE WAS GONNA READ IT THANK YOU FOR THAT AND POST YOU REVIEWS SO THAT I CAN PUT ZEUS THROUGH HELL. AND TELL ME WHAT BROUGHT YOU TO MY story and what YOU LIKED AND DISLIKED ABOUT. note that I'm only gonna do quick edits from now on to get the chapters out for you guys  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RWBY FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN THE LAST ONE.**

* * *

Ch2:That was the cutest sneeze of all time

* * *

As I backed up away from Yang to grab my stuff that I had dropped when Ruby ninja hugged me, I came face to face with the girls father Tai Yang. "Oh how are you today?" fearing that he had heard what I had said about Ruby.

His response was simple "Do you have a crush on my daughter Ruby?" simple question complicated answer because Yang was right behind me.

"Umm... what makes you think that?" I ask trying to avoid answering him.

"Because Ruby like you a lot, Zeus." replied the hunter.

"Well we might be a lot alike it's just that she reminds me so much of my sister, Neo Hammer-fall. what a energetic little girl. But off course I'm the last of my family, meeting people like Ruby and to be honest I am falling for her but I don't want to hurt her by taking it to fast." I told the girls father.

"Good answer kid just be careful, and when it comes time to replace that arm of yours I'll send Qrow your way to get it done." and with that he left me with a over protective older sister and a girl who was falling in love with me. the last thing I needed was some rich girl try to per-sway me in to dating her.

About a hour after we took off the news came on and the reports were about the man me and Ruby fought last night, Roman Torchwick the weeks faunus civil right protest hat was interrupted by the the news report was shut of by a prerecorded message of the woman we met last night."Hello and welcome to Beacon,"

"Who's that?" asked Yang

"The same woman who helped Ruby and I last night." I told her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, we are experiencing a wonderful time of peace and as future Hunters an Huntresses, it is you job to up hold it. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." said the hologram of the Teacher.

"Wow. you can see Signal from up here." Ruby commented as she looked out the window, "we're not so far from home after all."

"Beacons our home now and you got your new boyfriend Ruby." Yang said with her arm wrapped around her sister.

Just as Ruby was gong to protest a boy in a black sweater,blue jeans with a white patch on one knee, two belts and on one of them there was a sword on it, and he wore red gloves, but the thing was that he was gonna puke on the ship.

"Well, I guess that the isn't for everyone." Yang said out loud.

"I wonder what kind of people were gonna meet?" I asked.

"I just hope that their better than vomit boy." Ruby told me.

* * *

When we arrived at Beacon the very first thing that Ruby dose is to start swooning over the other students weapons."Oh look that kid's got a classical staff, oh and she has a fire sword." it took both me and yang to keep her from running all over campus just to see weapons.

"Why can't you swoon over your own weapon ruby, aren't you happy with it?" asked Yang as ruby activated her scythe.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose, I just like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people only better." said a hopefully calm Ruby.

"Why don't you go make friends of your own."said Yang and i could see the gears turning in her head.

"But why would I need friends when I got you two... especially you Zeus."said Ruby while her face turned cherry red.

"Well actually my friends are here now, gotta catch up, see you later, bye." called Yang as she ran off causing me and Ruby to fall into a pile of luggage.

"Wait, where are our dorms, do we have dorms, I don't what I'm doing." Ruby spurted as she got more disoriented.

"What are you two doing?!" shouted a girl wearing a white knee length dress with a ribbon belt that had dust pouch on one side, and on the other side was a rapier that a dust revolving chamber and for what reason she was wearing the tallest high heels that I have ever seen in my life. She also wore a short chest jacket and it had snowflake on the back,the inside was red, and the sleeves were slim near the main part of it and were more open at the hands. Her complexion was a deathly white and her white hair was different the usual person hair. She had ice blue eyes and on the left one there was a scar.

'Wait snowflake emblem, pale skin, and white hair, she is was obviously rich, if I can remember who she is , I know I have seen her before I just can't place the name.' I thought as got up "Um... sorry." I try to apologize to the girl.

"Do you even realize the damage that you two could have caused," the new girl said as I handed her one of her cases,"give me that, this is dust,"

Ruby starts to get up,"Uh, okay" she mutters.

"What are you, brain dead, fire, lightning, energy,"she said as she took out a fire dust vile and then closes the case fast enough to cause a small puff of other kinds of dust while shaking the vile in her hand spreading the dust "Is any of this sinking in? What do you two have to say for yourself?"

The more the angry girl shakes the vile the more dust escapes from it which when there was enough caused Ruby to sneeze that somehow made the dust in the air to explode with the power of fire, ice and lightning."Now look at what you've done you dunce! Aren't you two a little young to attending Beacon?"

"Um...well..." Ruby started but the girl interrupted her.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it isn't just sparring and practicing watch where you going."the girl was talking down to us.

"Oh yeah and that little scar is nothing compared to what I went trough when my family was attacked by a hoard of beowulf and I lost my arm." I snap at her.

"Sorry, princess my friend here is just having hard day."Ruby told her.

"He's a liar,he clearly has two arms."She said glaring at me.

"I'm a cyborg, my left arm is robotic," say as show her my arm to prove it "lost the first one to a beowulf when her uncle saved me."

Right then and there a new girl wearing a white blouse, black vest, black and purple stockings, white shorts, and a black bow and black shoes arrived at the scene holding the white girls vile of fire dust"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company." she said

"Finally some recognition!" Weiss said.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial work forces and questionable business partners,"the girl in black said.

"What... how dare you, the nerve of you..." Weiss said as she took the vile and marched of too somewhere else.

"We'll make it up you!" yelled Ruby "guess that we're not the only one to have a rough first day, well whats you..."ruby said as the other girl marched away in the other direction.

Ruby fell to the ground and the guy from the came over and helped her up "Hi I'm Jaune." he told us.

"Ruby," she said.

"I'm Zeus Hammer-fall," I told him "and Ruby that was cutest sneeze ever, of all time."

"Hey, it was her fault that I sneezed," she said but I knew that she was happy about that comment cause she she smiled and her cheeks turned bright red.

A few minutes later we were walking along when "Hey guys what weapons do you two use?"

"Ladies first," said Jaune.

"Well I got this thing," she said as she pulled out Crescent Rose.

As Jaune backed off he said "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact sniper, rifle." Ruby told us.

"It's a gun,"

"A really big badass gun like the person whose holding it." I added.

"Well what do you got?" asked Ruby.

"I got my gun sword Black Beast Fear, It was my fathers before he was killed by the alpha of the pack that attacked my family and left me as orphan, the same beowulf who toke my sister away from me, then there's my cyborg arm, I have 4 types of dust in it that I can use to attack my enemies from a very long distance away from me in the form of bolts of concentrated elemental energy."

"Um... whats a cyborg?" Jaune asked.

"A person who needs to be part robot to survive from a mortal wound or ineffectiveness at every day needs due to a past injury, both apply to me" I told Jaune as I show him my arm.

"Oh, that's cool," he says.

"Well what do you got?" we asked him.

"Well I got this sword," he said as he pulled it out.

"Oh," said Ruby.

"Wait a minute, I seen that sword before, that is my great great grandfathers sword, Grey Arc," I say as I look at it.

"Well that makes you my 3rd cousin cause I'm a Arc." he says.

"Okay that stays between the three of us, right Ruby?" I ask her.

"Okay, Zeusie," says Ruby as she blushes redder then ever.

"Well do you know where we are going?" I asked Jaune.

"I don't know, I was just following you two." he told me.

* * *

_**I want you to tell me asap of how you felt about this chapter. This is Thebadasswordswinger154 sign off and 'see' you next time.**_


	3. home

**Thank you for reading this story so far. They say it's the fans that make the show but for me it's reviews that make the story, I want you to tell me how you feel about this story, but you have to understand that there are reasons for this and also I may turn this into my main project if the rwby series continues and yes Zeus and Jaune are kinda cousins. Now of back to the story.**

* * *

**Ch3:Where I Belong**

* * *

As me, Ruby and Jaune entered the assembly room the first person that I noticed was Yang as she turned around to see is we were here.

"Ruby, Zeus, over here I saved you two a spot," she called out to us.

"Oh, uh we have to go see you after the ceremony," Ruby told him.

"Oh hey wait, great now where am I going to a nice quirky girl to talk to," he said as he walked off.

"How's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded." Ruby snapped at her.

"Whoa, melt down already?" asked a concerned older sister.

"No, I literally blew up a hole in front of the school, there was fire and I think some ice," Ruby said as she calmed down.

"Hey, Zeus is she being sarcastic?" Yang asked me.

"No she is not, I know that cause I was caught in the explosion," I told her.

"We tripped over some crabby girl's luggage,then she yelled at us then I exploded, then she yelled again and she was really really mad and I wanted her to stop yelling at us," Ruby explained.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled from behind us.

As Weiss yelled at us, Ruby Jumped high enough for me to catch her bridal style "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" she yelled.

"Were lucky that weren't blown off the the cliff," she scolded us.

"Oh my god you really exploded," said Yang.

"Were sorry Weiss," I tell the Heiress.

"Yeah were sorry," the Schnee holds out a dust brochure to us "whats that?" she asks.

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any damages acquired by the use of a Schnee dust product, but The Schnee family dose encourage their customers to read this easy to follow guide for use and application in the field," she told us.

"Uh," me and Ruby said as I put her down.

"Do you two really want to make things up to me?" she asked us.

"Um... yes,"said Ruby.

"Read this and never talk to me again," she demanded us.

"Um... well sounds like to me that you three just got off on the wrong foot, maybe you should try to make up and be friends okay," Yang suggested.

"Oh, yeah like that will work," I mutter under my breath.

"Your right sis, Hi Weiss, I'm Ruby and this is Zeus, we can go shopping for school supplies," said Ruby hopefully.

"Yeah and we can try on clothes and paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall blonde scrawny over there," she said as she pointed to Jaune and he looked up and when Weiss described him.

"Wow really?" said Ruby.

"No."

And with that Ruby became a cute depressed little girl until Spoke into the microphone "May I have you attention please,"

Then Professor Ozpin stepped in front of the mic "You have traveled hear today in search of knowledge, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You believe that knowledge will free you of this but knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," and with that he left.

"You are to gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins," informed us.

"Well he was... off," said Yang.

"Yeah almost like he wasn't even there," said said Ruby.

"My guess is that he has paperwork to do," I tell them.

And then Jaune attempts to flirt with Weiss "I'm a natural blonde by the way," and the Schnee face palmed.

"Hey Yang your good with cars right?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Good I need you help," I tell her.

"Well while me, Ruby, and Jaune were wandering around Beacon we found a Garage, so I'm getting my ride up here," I tell her.

"Okay," she says.

* * *

When we get to the garage that I kept my jeep in the first thing that Yang saw of it was the machine gun turret "Wow that's a big gun,"

"Yeah, now please note this ride is for all kinds of terrain and combat situations but having that gun out for all to see n the middle of a city won't be taken lightly," I tell her.

"Well what are we going to do?" Yang asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well we'll dismantle it, and put the parts into boxes that I will make sure not to let them fall out, while you drive," I say as I hand her the keys.

"That isn't the only reason why you wanted me along is it?" she asks me.

"No, it's not, I was wondering if it was okay with you if I started to date Ruby, in two,three weeks?"

"Your asking me this, why?"

"Your her older sister and while were at Beacon your going to be looking over for the next four years, right?"

"Lets see if you survive the initiation first then take it from there okay?"

"Yeah, now let's get this car road legal, okay Yang,"

"Sure thing kid,"

* * *

A couple hours later me and Yang had the jeep in the garage with the gun reassembled, as we were leaving Ozpin came in and said "If I were to send you on a mission that required a car you would have to leave the gun in one piece for the duration of the mission to get to it on time, and for that to be legal you have to put these decals on the hood and the sides of the jeep,"

When we had put on the Beacon symbol on the hood and the hunters/huntress in training decals on the sides of the car Ozpin noticed that the jeep had no doors on it "Um, did you forget the doors, Zeus."

"No, there are no doors, this is a combat jeep, meant for battle not civilian use," I explain to him.

"Okay, but this is a three person jeep teams of, there are teams of four or five people on them where are they sit?" He asks as Yang leaves to find Ruby.

"Never mind that sir, and is it okay if I stay here for the night?" I ask him.

"Of course you can what ever is most comfortable for you." the head master replied as he left.

"And my looker is...?" I inquire.

"On the left side of 's locker, and the combination is 1438695, and can be sent to a costume location with a 6 digit code."

"Okay, and for the initiation can I have my car."

"Yes there is a car launch pad at the cliff."

"Okay, can I also drive a two others there?"

"Yes, and who ever is in the front seat with you is on your team,"

"Got it,"

"Good night Zeus."

* * *

"Will all first year students report to the cafeteria for breakfast," announced over the pa system.

"Well where were you last night," said a female voice to my right.

"Uh..."

"Zeus it's us, Ruby and Yang," said Ruby.

"Oh Right, okay lets go,"

"Nice car, but it looks like a big cat of some kind," said Ruby.

"What, like a puma," suggests Yang.

"Yeah there you go."

"Okay, Ruby in front with me, Yang your in back okay?"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Oh my god that's a big gun," said Ruby as we rolled out of the garage.

"Yes, yes it is,"

* * *

After the girls and I got our breakfasts we got our gear and drove off to beacon cliff as we got on to the metal squares set into in the ground.

I took a while to get the puma on the large one.

"You have been hearing rumors about teams, well let us put a end to the rumors now, you'll all receive teammates today, that being said the first person who you first make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Now there is a odd number of you students so there will be a team of five this year, two of the members are predetermined, Zeus Hammer-Fall and Ruby Rose. Now lets begin the initiation." Ozpin said as one by one the students were launched of the cliff.

"Sir,"

"Yes Zeus,"

"Your paying the insurgence bill for my car, understand?"

"Yes,"

"Well this should be fun."

And I was launched of the cliff in my jeep.

* * *

**I know I used the halo warthog for Zeus's car but I couldn't think of anything else to use so sue me if you want to.**


	4. Its a monster, no shit

**I would like to take this chance to thank you all, this has far surpassed what I expected for my work, but posting may slow down a bit due to some stuff happening for school, cadets and home life, and I would like to know how do you feel about more references to rvb series and rip Monty Oum you will always be with us.**

* * *

Ch4: Car vs Ursa... and well ain't that just great.

* * *

As The jeep feel trough the air a Alpha Beowulf thought 'Is that a meat bag car?' and the last thing it felt was a crushing feeling as the world vanished from view.

* * *

Zeus's Pov

"Okay what was that crunch?" I say as I get out of the puma and check underneath, "Well my first kill of the day was accidental."

Just as I get the whats left of the monster out from under my car I get a transmission on my car radio from Ozpin, "You are to meet up with Ruby, she has just been partnered with Weiss Schnee."

"Okay just let me put on my combat jacket and I will find them." I say as I put on the same jacket I wore when I first meet Ruby.

After about ten minutes of driving I here rustling up ahead and easily the largest Ursa that I have ever seen came bursting out. "Well fuck this, I'm going for some road kill today!" I yell as I just run trough it causing it's eye's to bulge as the the tow hooks in front dig into it's stomach, and as I come bursting out of the bush on the other side finding my self in front of Yang and the girl from yesterday that 'helped' me and Ruby with Weiss as they came out of the ancient temple.

Right before I run over them as well I slam on the brakes, "Hi, there Yang, and who ever you are, do you know where Ruby landed,"

"The name is Blake Belladonna, and you are?"

"Zeus,"

"Oh now I remember your that kid on the news from a few years back, right, the one one who lost your arm,"

"Please don't mention that, right now I my initiation mission from Ozpin is to find Ruby," I say as the Ursa stirs in front of my car, " 'sighs' I got this."

I activate my semblance causing the car tow chain to fly in and out of the Huge Ursa several times making it look like some sort of failed sewing project , then yanked the chain back causing it to rip trough the monsters body leaving nothing but a bloody mess and two startled teem girls as the chain untangles it's self, "What?" I ask.

Just as I say that we hear a very girly scream and Blake looked straight up "Oh my god some girl is in trouble!" yelled Yang.

"Hey Blake did you hear that?" I ask her, and all she dose is point straight up and all that I can think is how did she get up there, as Ruby falls from the sky and all of sudden Jaune comes flying through the air and collides with Ruby.

"Okay..." I say.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I don't..."

'Roar' "Yea ha" thunk "Uh, it's broken, eww," said a girl who just road ind to the clearing.

"Nora, never do that again," said a Asian guy with black hair with some pink in it, a green jacket black pants, but from here I couldn't see any weapons on him but his build would suggest that he dose, somewhere, and she was at the temple picking the relic.

"I'm Queen of the castle,I'm Queen of the castle..." Nora sang.

"Nora!" the boy yelled.

"Coming Ren."

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?"

Then a spartan like girl came running into the clearing with a...a death stalker right BEHIND HER!

"Did that girl just run here with a death stalker on her tail?"

Then Ruby came out of the tree and was about to hug me and Yang but Nora got in the way. Yang looked like she was ready to explode, "Okay can nothing else crazy happen for like 2 seconds!"

3 seconds later Ruby says "Um Yang..."

As I look up I realize that Weiss was with Ruby, but she wasn't here with us, yet.

"How could you leave me?"

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall," said Blake.

"She'll be fine," said a not very worried Ruby.

"She's falling," said Ren.

Then I noticed Jaune in the tree who was about to jump to catch Weiss, "Just dropping in," he said, then he looked down then back at Weiss,"Oh god!" And they hugged each other.

When they landed with Weiss sitting on his back which had cracked loudly when she landed on it said "My hero,"

"My back," he groaned.

Then Pyrrha landed at our feet,"Pyrrha Nikos, we meet again so when are going to have our rematch?" I ask.

"Wait you two know each other?" asks Ruby.

"Yes, for the last three years I came in second at the Mynstral tournament," I tell her.

"Oh,"

"Well now that the gangs all here we can die together," said Yang

"Not if I have anything to say about that," said Ruby as she speed off to kill the Death stalker, in which she got deflected by the monsters pincer, and she started to run back to us but the Nevermore Pined her cloak and the giant scorpion was closing on her.

"Oh fuck it!" I yell as I rip off my jacket and the others are startled when they see me spread reptilian wings and fling my self faster than Ruby's top speed, 20 feet away from Ruby I start channeling Ice dust through my robotic arm, when I reach her I slam my fist into the ground forming a ice wall trapping the beasts stinger in it. As stand up I look at Ruby "Don't worry, your safe," I tell her.

Yang then catches up to us and hugs Ruby when she stands up, "I'm so glade that your okay," she says to her sister, then she turns on me and very curiously asks, "What are you?"

"Well let's see, a total badass, a cyborg, a teenage boy, and a dragon faunus," I tell them as I blow smoke out of my nose.

"Well that explains your poor attitude," said Weiss,"I can't believe that I'm going to be on the same team as a faunus."

"Fine, how about a deal, I'll _work on my attitude_, and you give me a chance and be nicer to the others." I propose as I hold out my hand.

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Will she accept Zeus's proposition. Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to get it out for you guys. And yes Zeus is a Dragon Faunus, so if that isn't awesome I don't know what is. Please review on this chapter.  
**


	5. boom I'm a dragon

**keep on sending in those reviews, and always check my stories to make sure to post in the comments what other stories you would like to to the story.**

* * *

Ch5:Death's child has come for me

* * *

As I hold out my hand for Weiss to shake, "Fine, just know this, if this is some sort of sick joke I will not ever trust you again." and she takes it.

"Uh, guys that thing is circling back, what do we do?" asked Jaune.

"There is no use in dily daling, our objective is right there," said Weiss.

"Our mission is to retrieve a relic and make it back to the cliffs, alive," I say firmly.

Ruby and Jaune went into the temple and she picked the white knight piece while Jaune chose the white rook piece.

"Time we left," said Ren, man he dose not say much.

"Your right, Jaune, your on the the gun, and I need someone who can hit moving targets from a moving platform." I tell them.

"I can," say Ren as he pulls dual pistols from no where.

"Okay let's go," said Ruby and she easily keeps at least a constant 12 feet in front of the jeep.

* * *

When we reached a ruin near the cliffs I noticed the nevermore land at the top of the ruins, "Well that's just great," said Yang as we get behind cover, and then the death stalker burst out from the bush.

"Oh shit run!" yelled Jaune.

"Nora distract it," said Ren while tilting his head to the nevermore so she started to blast the beast, just as the death stalker was to crush her, the two ninjas, Blake and Ren, attacked it slowing it down some what giving the group time to get to the bridge, wait when did he bail.

While we were on the bridge the never more flew under it taking out the support columns leaving Phrrya, Ren and Blake were left on the other side with the the scorpion,"We have to get over there." Jaune to Nora and so she knocked him back and turned her grenade launcher into a war hammer, with witch she used to launch Jaune to the other side and she then stepped on to and blasted he way over and she struck the beast on the top of the head, but now I have to worry about the fact that Blake was falling into the ravine... never mind. she had swung out of it and was now firing the chain gun on the back of my car at the over sized bird.

* * *

A few minutes later with the never more decapitated and the death stalker dead and falling into the chasm. We got the others across right before the whole group was deathend by a ear shattering roar that came from the ravine, it was so loud that it caused Ruby to stumble and fall off the cliff and land on top of me. As we got up I said "Oh no, everyone against the cliff face now!" We made it to the wall in just in time cause when we hit it a darkness hydra burst out of the ravine.(A darkness hydra is the size of city block's long side in height and half a foot ball field in thickness. It has 15 heads the spit acid and blow fire, while it is covered 3 meter thick bone plating that covers it entire body. Only one was ever killed and that was by it swallowing a 5 hydrogen bombs in a matter of minutes.)

"Oh shit, how are going to kill that thing?" asked Nora with a terror filled voice.

As I thought about it I realized that had I told them to run they would be dead, RUBY WOULD BE DEAD! I thought getting angrier the more I thought about it. So I did what any badass would do, kill the thing that was going to harm the ones who I viewed as my new family. I. WAS. GOING. TO. KILL. IT! As walked towards it my vision turned red, and the next thing I knew was the creatures body dead in front of me and the others staring at me in wonder.

* * *

Ruby's pov

I yelled at Zeus to pick up his weapon after he tossed it aside in to the jeep, I thought that he was going to die then I realized that he couldn't hear me. He was nothing more than rage. "Zeus, don't do this you'll die." I say quietly, but than I see something strange he was glowing and becoming larger and more dragon like, soon he was a true dragon the size of the darkness hydra, but then the flesh melted away for what appeared to be hell fire. "Zeus!" I yell at him. but it was pointless as the flaming skeletal dragon ripped off half of the monsters heads with a single swing of his claws while the head bit and tore off all of the hydras chest armor then scorched it with fire hot enough the I was sweating buckets from the heat in the opposite direction from it.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Weiss as he then bit in to it's chest and ripped out the creatures black heart killing the monster. and then he returned to normal size and was a faunus again with his wing spread.

Yang walked up to him and asked "How, why, what was that?"

"Sorry, I have no Idea about what happened or even remember what happened, all I know is that thing was going to kill you guys, it was going to kill Ruby, then every thing went red. But I do know this, I believe that I can now turn my self into a dragon of some sort or multiple different ones cause now I have this strange urge to start to collecting gold, gems, and treasure in general." Zeus tells Yang.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, sorry about taking so long my parents have restricted my internet time and school has been one test after another. Next time on team RWBYZ '"Rwar I'm a dragon and you will fear my big ass face" I said as I chased him around the arena as a dragon with lightning flowing trough me.' **


	6. I hate cars

**I'm gonna be working on team Rwbyz for a bit now t get around a certain problem, how will that car get up the cliff.**

* * *

**Ch6: I hate my car.**

* * *

As I walk over to my jeep and get in to start it I have weird feeling that so thing won't go right. As I turn the key I realized the engine won't start, "Well fuck, that's not good. Engines fucking melted," I swear as I check underneath the hood.

"What's wrong?" asks Blake?

"Well I good news and bad news," I say.

"Okay and that is?" asked Weiss.

"Well the engines literally melted," I tell them.

"And the good news is?" asked Juane.

"That was the good news," I tell him.

"Oh," he said.

"So whats the bad news?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well I have to find a way to get it up the cliff and that I still had payments on the damn thing." I said.

"Can't you just use your semblance to fix the engine?" asked Ruby.

"If it were so easy Then I would have done that as soon I noticed the engines not working, but all the hoses are ether melted or turned to ashes." I tell that adorable sniper.

"Oh yeah, oh can't you just float it to the top?" asked Nora.

"No," I simply state.

"Why," They all ask.

"Because my aura is to low, I ether need to rest for a bit or eat," I tell them.

"Hey Zeus there's this jar labeled 'California Reapers, warning hottest peppers in the world.' so why do you have this?" asked Yang.

"Oh that will work," I say as grab it from the car.

"Whoa wait, you'll burn your mouth from that!" yelled Yang.

I Open the jar and I start to eat them, "What?" I ask them cause their staring at me.

"Well I've tried one before and I burnt my mouth from it." said Pyrrha.

"Well that's a bonus of being a dragon faunus, I can eat very hot foods without worry," I tell them as I pop another into my mouth.

"Well then are you able to float it to the top of the cliff now?" asked Ruby.

"Yep those with no way up climb in I'm sending you up with it." and Juane, Ren, and Nora, probability cause she wanted the sunden upwards motion that made Jaune scream cause he thought that it was going to be slow.

"Did you have to fling it?" asked Weiss.

"No," I say.

"So why did you do that," She inquired.

"Cause it's faster," I tell her.

"You boys are all the same," she said.

"Not always," I say as I spread my wings and launch my self into the air reaching and then grabing the bumber pulling it with me. "Hey guy," I say to them as we reach the top of the cliff.

"Show off," I here Yang say be hind me.

"Why am I not surprised that you got up here before me." I say to myself.

* * *

Later at the team naming assembly thing.( Meh IDK)

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkerie, Pyrrha Nikkos, Lie Ren, you four retrived the white rook pieces, you shall work together as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc." announced Prof. Ozpin.

"Lead by..." said Jaune.

"Congratulations young man,"said Ozpin, right before Pyrrha punched him in the arm knocking him over.

"Good work cus," I say under my breath.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belledona, Yang Xiao Long, Zeus Hammer-Fall, You five retrieved the white knight pieces so from now on you shall work as Team RWBYZ. Lead by Ruby Rose." announced Ozpin.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Yang.

"Ah that's all I need to hear to know that my team is in respectable hands." I tell her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Later that day.

"Um there's only four beds, one of us is going have to sleep on the floor," said Blake.

"I say that it should be Zeus, he's gentleman after all right?" said Weiss at whom I glared.

"What?" she asks.

"Your lucky that I packed a hammock, or it would be you sleeping on the floor," I tell her.

"How dare you, you animal!" she yelled at me.

"Thank you for the compliment," I say with a smirk, and that only pissed her off even more, but to the others it made them laugh.

"Well why don't you set up that hammock without tools cause their not allowed in the dorm," she challenged me.

"Fine how much you betting?" I ask.

"30000 lien if you manage to do it at all, double if you do it in under a hour and doubled again if you somehow do it in under half an hour,"

"And if I do it in under 15 minutes it is doubled again,deal?" I say.

"Yes that's a deal," she said.

* * *

2 minutes later.

"No fair you used your semblance!" Weiss yelled at me.

"You didn't say that I couldn't," I tell her.

"Fine how much?" she asks.

"240000 liens." said Yang.

'groans' "Here it is, take it," she said as she handed it to me.

"Thank you," I say as I take the money.

"Well it's getting late we should get to bed," said Blake, right then we hear tapping on the door.

"I'll get it," I say.

When I open the door there is Ozpin and Goodwitch waiting for us along with a fifth bed, "Hello students, we have brought another bed for your team," the Headmaster said.

"Well about that, I brought a hammock and just set it up," I say awkwardly to the teachers.

"Tools are not allowed in the dorms," said Glynda angerly.

"I used used my semblance," I tell her.

"Okay."

"So there's no need for that bed, sorry." I say as start to move forward slowly.

"We were just heading to bed sir," said Blake.

"Very well, you have a busy day a head of you." said Ozpin.

"Yeah I'm just going to give the ladies some privacy," I say as slip past the teachers.

"I highly doubt that any other male student would do that." said Glynda to Ozpin as they left. dragging the bed behind them.

* * *

A few minutes later

"Hey you girls in your pajamas?" I ask through the door.

"Yes," answered Blake.

"What about Yang is she somewhat decent?" I ask.

"Maybe!" called Yang.

"That's not very reassuring you know!" I yell at her.

"Oh just come in already," said Weiss.

"Okay, and did you set up a prank?" I ask.

"No," called Ruby.

When I opened the door the first thing that happens is that I slip on ice falling flat on my ass, then sliding forward into a chair that I use to get up that then falls apart causing me to fall over onto my face. I then use my semblance to turn the ice into steam so that I won't slip again.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the girls were laughing at me.

I simply look at them and say, "You lied to me."

"It was worth it," said a doubled over Yang.

"Oh ha ha, now don't kill your self's from laughing," I tell them.

"Sorry, but you should have seen that coming a mile away," said Ruby.

"Yeah, yeah good night girls," I say as walk over to my hammock and take off my shirt, you know when you get that feeling that something won't work for ya and the outcome is going to be you on the ground your face first, well I got that feeling as soon as I climbed on to the Hammock, then the damn thing flipped on me. "Ow," I say as I spread my wings to balance me as I get up, but as I do so I Turn towards the girls unknowingly showing of my 8 pack abs.

Yang whistles, "I didn't know that you were that muscular Zeus," she said with a smirk "Ruby looks like that you got the works on this one, handsome, strong, smart, kind, badass, and then there's only one things missing, do you cook Zeus?" Said Yang causing both me and Ruby to turn red.

"Yes, I can cook, very well in fact." I say slowly knowing what coming next.

"Well your one of the few near perfect guys in the world," okay not what I was expecting, "and he's fallen for my sister!" yep there it is.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" yelled Ruby while all I could do was turn even redder as Weiss and Blake laughed at the situation.

About fifteen minutes later we finally calmed down and was getting into bed. As soon as I feel asleep I was thrown into my past, to the day when everyone who I cared was taken away.

* * *

My family and I were camping in the Ever Fall forest, both our parents were among the top ten huntsmen and huntresses of the world. My father was a human Huntsman, while my mother was a dragon faunus like and my 11 year old human sister Neo were playing when I heard something in the woods, no _somethings_ "Mom, Dad! Somethings coming from the woods!" I call to them.

"Yeah I heard it to," said my father.

"What is it?" asked my sister who was hiding behind me.

And that's when they came, the beowulf's took my mother from behind as she came to see what the shouting was about, those monsters tore my mother in half, her weapon landing at Neo's feet and she picked it up, to the untrained eye it would seem like that it was nothing more than a pink umbrella but it had a gun in it, doubled as a shield and had a hidden blade in it.

When my father looked over and saw what happened he fell to his knees crying at what he and then I watched helpless as another, the obvious alpha, tear him in half giving him enough time to throw Black Beast Fear at me and say "Run my little ones, run."

"Daddy noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." I yell as I wake up from that horrible dream but see that I had woken up Ruby.

"Whats wrong?" She ask as walked over.

"I saw my family, it was the day when they were taken away from me, the day when everything changed for me." I tell her.

"Can you tell me what happened that day?" she asks.

"No I can't, not yet at least," I tell her as I lay back down.

"Let me be the first to know," she as she climbed into the hammock with me and started to cuddle me, "but right now you need comfort."

"You know if Yang sees this we will have mountain of teasing and ice queen will criticize us until we out lived a grimm by age?" I ask her.

"I don't care, because I love you," she said and I'm pretty sure that she's red in the face.

"I love you too Ruby." I say as I fall a sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" asked Yang.

"Oh shit, why me god why did this have to happen?" I asked.

"Just be glad that Weiss is still asleep," said Blake as I struggled to get out from under Ruby.

A few minutes later Ruby was awake and we explained what happened to them as calmly as possible, leaving out the whole 'I love you' thing out of the description cause of Yang."Oh, and I already sent dad a photo of you two, He said that it was the cutest thing he's ever seen.

'Yawn'

'Whistle'

'Thud'

"Good morning team RWBYZ!" Yelled Ruby.

"What on Remnant is wrong with you!?" yelled Weiss at all of us.

* * *

**Yeah kind of ran out of time for this chapter, don't worry zeus will have more hell to go through in the next chapter as in 's lesson. Keep those reviews coming. good bye.**


	7. revenge

**Hello and welcome back to team rwbyz, thank you for the support and I know that some of you are asking your self's what is the rest of that fateful day, and you'll find out soon.**

* * *

**Ch7: Professor Port's class  
**

* * *

Weiss's pov

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" I yelled at my team.

"Decorating!" yelled Yang.

"What?" I ask.

"We still need to unpack," said Blake that promptly opened and spilled its contents onto the floor.

"Your cleaning that up Blake," said Zeus.

"No your going to unless you explain to Weiss why Ruby was in your hammock," said Yang

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"WAIT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Zeus and Ruby yelled.

"You two slept together with us in the room,"I started, "DO YOU HAVE ANY DECENCY!"

"Your dirty minded to have thought about it like that," said Yang with a grin.

"And it wasn't that kind of sleeping together, we were just cuddling," said Ruby, her face as red as her cape.

"I'm not dirty minded Yang, and how else was I supposed to take it, it's you who said it," I said.

"I'm gonna clean it up cause I don't want to explain what happened," Said Zeus.

* * *

A half hour later, Zeus's pov

"This is not going to work," said Weiss as we looked at the pile of beds that we couldn't seem to fit in the room.

"It is a bit cramped," said Blake.

"Yeah I can't even fit in my electric guitar and amps," I complained as I looked out the door at the one of a kind death metal electric guitar that I owned, along with the 12 amps that came with it. (Death metal is a genre of music where the singer is basically yelling into the mic with a deep voice, like a really angry, really big guy that's going to kill you.)

"Your not playing that with all the amps hooked up," said Weiss.

"Perhaps we should ditch some of our stuff?" suggested Yang.

"Or we could ditch the beds and replace them with bunk beds!" said Ruby.

"or ditch one bed seeing as how you like to share with Zeus." teased Yang.

"Witch dose?" I ask her.

"Ruby's suggestion," she said.

"I will be able to fit all of the amps in here... hey ass hole put that amp down now!" Yelled at a guy in green clothes and armor.

"Or what? Will you cry home to your mommy?!" he mocked at me and mentioned something that was extremely off limits. All that he saw that there was literal fire in my eyes.

'SLAM' 'catch' "You know what you asshole here's some advice for ya... my knuckle sandwiches are made of metal so you'll be tasting copper for a while!" and with that I left hook him right in the jaw, sending him down the hall doing barrel rolls. "Also I prefer my stuff not stolen." All we heard from down the hall was...

"Fuck you dick head!"

So I sent a bolt of lightning at him to shut him up. "Hmmm, who's cooking fried thief this early in the morning?" and I promptly high fived Yang, while the rest of the team groans.

* * *

**Later when the bunk beds are set up. Blake's pov.**

_'How could he be so calm with who he is, open faunus are typically shy and afraid of others while he use the same set of scenarios to strengthen his cause, and why is he so familiar to_ me,_'_ I thought as I studied him,_ 'he reminds me of another dragon faunus that I met a view years before the wight fang became what it is to day, that boy and his mother was with the white fang until it got restructured.'_

"At 9 we got..." started Ruby

"Wait did you say 9 o'clock?" asked Weiss.

"Ummm..." said Ruby.

"It's 8:55 you dunce." and with that we ran to Prof. Port's class room.

After a lecture about the traits of a true huntsman he had Weiss fight a boarobusk, and she seemed angry at Ruby.

"Okay who's next?" asked the teacher.

"Me..." it was Zeus.

* * *

Zeus's pov.

After I got into my combat clothes I looked into the depths of the cage... whatever was in it was strong and familiar to me... almost like it knew who I was and it wanted to get at me.

"I'm warning you now the grimm in this cage is strong," Prof. Port warned me.

"I'll be fine," my sword's blades 3 and 1/2 foot length folded down to 1 and 1/3 foot gun barrel. "I'm ready."

The teacher let the beast lose and that when my concentration flattered and I knew my team saw it. The beowulf that came out of the cage was a large alpha, and embedded into the beasts skull mask was a 1 foot long dagger with a dragons tail going down the middle of the bevel, and the cross-guard were dragon wings the handle was dragons neck, along with pommel being a roaring dragons head... it was a blade that I thought long lost, my first weapon.

_Start of flash back..._

_"Run my children, run..." those were the dyeing words off my father, the greatest huntsman to have ever lived, Argent Hammer-Fall.  
_

_"Neo move to the path so that it is more likely for someone to hear us" I say as I draw my dagger and pick up my fathers sword._

_"Yes big brother... good bye mommy, daddy, I love you." she said sadly.  
_

_"Come on sis we have to move," I say as I blast the beowulf's heads into pieces with the gun form of our fathers weapon as I cut of anothers jaw off with my dragon dagger.  
_

_That's when the pack surrounds us, "Crap, we're stuck..." I mutter._

_"Brother I'm scared..." Neo tells me._

_"We'll be fine sis, I'll protect you." I tell her._

_"Okay... BROTHER LOOK OUT!" She yelled at me but it was to late. The alpha had me pinned to the ground with it's jaw around my left arm._

_"GET OFF OF ME YOU BEAST!" and then I stab my dagger 4" deep into the Beowulf's skull mask, but it took my arm with it... I lay there bleeding out from the stump that used to be where my arm was.  
_

_"BROTHER!" I hear my sister yell but I can't respond to her... I was useless, I said that I would save her... I'm a failure._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"*__Slick*_ it was my sister... I look over and she her flying trough the air with blood squirting from her neck.

_"No someone please help..." I slowly slip into unconsciousness... I wake up in the hospital and find a man who my father worked closely. Qrow Rose.  
_

_"Ah You awake..." he started._

_"Where's my sister?" I ask.  
_

_"We weren't able to find her at all..." He tried to tell me, but I broke into a fit of crying._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,NO!" I yelled Neo Hammer-Fall was dead and it had been all my fault..._

_... Flashback ends._

"You, you took my father and my sister away from me, your death will painful you monster..." and with that I jumped on top of the monsters head and rip out my dagger "... but first I'll take take what is mine" I then leaped off and turned around mid-air to shoot off one off the spikes on it's back, as it falls I fling my dagger into its stomach,it only pierces enough to stick until I fun forward and slam my fist into it causing it to fly out the other side with the beast's intestines hanging from it, then I roll and pick up the spike that I shot and jam it into the wound that I had just caused. The monster roared from the pain.

"You have a keen sense as a huntsman don't you Zeus." said the teacher, "lets see you semblance now."

I want to send this beast to hell so I'll turn into a red demon dragon... and so I did and I had full control of the hellish red scaled body and I heard gasps from the others students as I bathed beowulf and the teachers desk on fire. the beast let out a howl of pain as I changed back into a faunus with my wings spread. "You die now..." and with that I grabbed the beast's leg and tore it off and beat it to death with it's own limb.

"Wow... that was... brutal." I hear a student say as I grab my dagger's hilt and wrench it out of the wall.

"I'll be in the dorm..." I tell my team holding back the tears from the memories that had risen to the surface.

"I'll go with you Zeus," said Blake.

"Sure,"

* * *

**Later in the dorm**

"Whats wrong?" asks Yang as she enters the dorm.

"Nothing!" I lied.

"Zeus whatever it is you can tell us..." started Blake.

"Trust me what happened that day is horrible, you don't want to know..." I tell the two girls, the tears had crept up into my eyes.

"You said that the beowulf that you just fought had killed your father and sister... how did you know?" asks Blake as Ruby comes in.

"Fine I'll tell you... everything that happened to set the stage for my failure, as a son and a brother." so I told them what happened that day.

"That's a lot to take in... you should never have gone trough that..." said Yang.

"I'm sorry that we forced you to tell us." said Blake.

"It's my fault that their dead, I fucked up, if I hadn't distracted my parents they wouldn't be dead, Neo wouldn't be dead." I began to cry, the first time I had actually cried out of sadness for years, all the other time had been out of rage.

"We'll head to bed I suggest that you do the same Zeus," said Blake.

"Yeah I got some where to be tomorrow anyway... at least there is no classes tomorrow, Saturday and my job." I say.

"You got a job?"asked Ruby.

"Yeah the Vale museum, I'm one of the employes..." I say choosing my words carefully, "anyways good night."

"Night" they say back.

* * *

**Whew do you want more of this story, will they find out zeus's position at work and see you next time.  
**


	8. my day off

**Hi I'm back with the next chapter of Team Rwbyz. Review and check out my other stories. all of ya have a good one.  
**

* * *

**Ch 8: I get a day off.**

* * *

**Zeus Pov  
**

I got up early to get my to work early so that I can get a few extra hours in and get some more money. I left my team note so that they wouldn't worry about me, but I bet that Weiss would not care If I was okay or not, she may care for Ruby by what I over heard last night but that is not my business yet. Anyway as I head to the museum I get a incoming call on my scroll from the last person that I would expect, Weiss Schnee, as much as I want to ignore it I know the consequences of ignoring this bitch so I answer and say "Yes?"

"Why are you going to the museum?" Weiss snaps from the other end of the line.

"I going to my job, if your father would hold up his end of the bargain then I wouldn't need to." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Hm he never told you the truth did he?" I ask her.

"About what?" she said.

"About how his company started to make mk 14 security b 12 defense droids." I say.

"How do you know the name of them?" she asks.

"Because the company that made them before him was owned by my father." I say.

"I... I knew that he had taken temporary custody of a company... but I didn't realize that it was your fathers." she said shocked.

"Yes and one 1/4 Hammer Security profits are supposed to come to me." I said.

"Let me talk to my dad and see what I can do." she said as she hung up, and I got another call, this time it was from my boss.

"Hey Zeus I got news for you." he said happily.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Well first off you have been promoted to assistant manager and since we have started to move in a new exhibit you have a day off so enjoy your self." Mr. Scarlet.

"Thank you sir, but I left my team a note that I will be back at 3 in the afternoon and it is 6:30 in the morning,what am I to do?" I ask.

"Well you could always stop by the museum and help us." he suggested.

"I'll think about it." I say as I hang up. "So now I'll just walk around until it is time to visit them again." and with that I head to my favorite cafe.

When I got there I ordered a extra large hot chocolate and a vanilla doughnut.

"Hey Zeus, where were ya the last few days?" asked the cashier.

"I was at my new school." I tell him.

"Oh and that would be...?" he asked.

"Beacon academy." I say and his face was the meaning of disbelief.

"How?! Your only 15!" the man said.

"Helped stop Torchwick from robbing the local dust shop. And saved a girls life who is also a student at Beacon." I say as he hands me my doughnut and drink.

"So who is this girl?" he asked.

"Ruby Rose, the daughter of Taiyang." I say calmly.

'You don't mean Qrow's niece do you?" he said shaking.

"Yes I do and she is also my team's leader, well see ya Grits." and with that I headed to the graveyard to visit my long lost family.

When I arrived I saw a 13-14 year old girl with pink and brown hair walk past my family's graves after standing up from them. When I got there I was surprised to find flowers and a note that said 'I love you, but fate as other ideas for us Zeus Hammer-Fall and you better hope that it doesn't hurt you.' _Hm wonder what that means... I'm not alone!_ "Show your self! I know your there!" I yell and I see Blake step out from behind a nearby tree."You followed me, didn't Blake." It wasn't a question.

"Yes I did, but how did you know I was there?" she asked me.

"I know the smell of a _cat _faunus anywhere." I say.

"What gave it away that I was a cat faunus?" she asked curiously.

"Bow placement." I say simply.

"The others don't know and I don't want them to know." she said coldly.

"Fine. But why did you follow me?" I ask.

"The honest truth is that I was curious about your life outside of school," she said, I was iffy about that answer but I dropped the matter and my doughnut.

"Crap. there goes my breakfast." I say angrily as I pick up the note and read it again, this hand writing dose seem familiar.

"What's that?" asks Blake.

"I can't tell if it is a warning or a threat because it is so damn vague." I say.

"Keep it with you if it is ether of those it may prove useful at one point." said Blake.

"Yeah let's head back to the school." I said.

"Fine," she said.

When we arrived I headed to the student garage and found Cardin Winchester sitting on the hood of my car. "Ah, there you are, I would like to ask you something." he said.

"Get off my car and we will talk." I said.

"Alright fine, I want to know how did you end up as a cyborg?" he said while getting in my face.

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know, now if you would move out of the way I need to fix my car." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"You now what I think, you don't deserve this car, while I do, so hand over the keys and all of the paper work on this car you spoiled little brat, hell I bet you cried to your daddy to get you this car." he laughed at me.

"You should know that I bought this car with my own money, and mention my family again and this garage will have a sky light that is shaped like you." I said.

"Oh what are you going to do, cry for your mama. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"That's enough Cardin!" It was Prof. Good Witch.

"Fine," He said as walked off.

"Next time you find your self so lucky," I mutter under my breath and begin to fix up the jeep's engine.

"You know Zeus I could have maintenance crew fix it." she said.

"It's fine I already used my semblance to fix my car metal parts I just need help replacing the tubes and some other plastic parts." I say.

"There is a mechanic stopping by to do a check on the tools in here, he may be able to help you." said the teacher as she left.

As I was wincing the engine out I hear someone say, "Hey you need help with that?"

I look over and see a the school's mechanic. "Actually during my initiation most of the non metal parts in my jeep melted so if you can help me fix that I would be grateful." I tell the mechanic.

"Sure thing, it dose get boring making sure that tools are functional so I need something new to do, the names Greg by the way." said Greg as he helped me replace the hoses.

"I'm Zeus," I tell him as I pull out the half melted battery.

"Oh aren't you the one who can transform?" He asked.

"Let me guess my abilities precede me?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yep," and after a half hour of pulling and tugging we git my car working as good as were going to get it today.

"Thanks," I say to him.

"If you need anything just call... hey do you know the guy who has been bullying some of the faunas around the school... he's being a pain in Glynda's side."

"Believe me I know," I say as I head towards the dorm building. "Bye for now."

"See ya when you take your first equipment maintenance class! Until then have fun!" he said as he left.

* * *

Ruby pov

Yang and Blake had left for grocery shopping and then Weiss left soon after to call her family at the CCT center. While I was left alone to look trough what book we had in the dorm... there was one that caught my eye _Ninjas of Love _but I saw a book mark so I decided to leave it alone then I noticed a book called _The Beginning of the End _(that is the name of the book that I'm writing) It was set in a world where there were no grimm but rather a colonized jungle planet that was soon met disaster in the form of a conquest seeking alien race known as the chimera and there were only two survivors, the protagonist and the one he loved but she was taken from him as a spoil of war, and now he shall do anything to get her back even if it means harming himself.

As I closed the book I hoped that there would be a sequel, and then the door opened and Zeus walked in, "Hey Ruby... where's the others?" He asked.

"They are in the city, I heard that you got a promotion."I said.

"I see that Blake stopped by,"He said as he picked up his guitar and started to play and sing.

Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast  
Always under attack, always coming in last  
Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything  
I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass  
So paranoid, watch your back

Oh my, here we go

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor  
I'm still laughing like hell

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight!

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality  
If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy

You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe  
You've been infected by a social disease  
Well, then take your medicine

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight!

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up, when you gonna wake up and fight?

I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain  
Somehow I'm still here to explain  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night  
You can sleep with a gun  
When you gonna wake up and fight!

When you gonna wake up and fight!  
When you gonna wake up and fight!  
When you gonna wake up and fight!

"Zeus that was great... where did you learn to play like that?" I asked.

"I learned from my father." he said as he put the guitar back on it's stand.

"Um Zeus... can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did." he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh ha ha!" I yell at him.

"Yes you can."He said.

"Why are are you so upbeat... you lost everything when your parents and sister died... you must have changed in some way... right?" I asked him and a single tear rolled down his face, "Oh my god I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have asked that!"

"No it's fine... when I was younger I felt invincible with my parents being the greatest huntsman and huntress in the world... the son of the CEO of Hammer Security but... no one is truly invincible, as a child I was arrogant and demanding but I was also kind to my sister and parents... but when they died... I did change... for the first year after that day I barely did anything then I saw a young lion faunas get beat up by a group of human teenagers because he was different... I got them off of the poor kid but they had nearly beat the kid to death... I managed to find the child's mother after I got him to the hospital... she thanked me and it was then that I set my sights on becoming a huntsman." Zeus said.

"Well that is quite the change..." I said.

"What do you want for supper?" he asked and I got the feeling that he just wanted to get his mind off the past.

"You decide what to make when the rest of the team get here." I said.

"Okay... we'll wait." he said as he a sat next to me.

* * *

**Zeus's Pov**

"Hey Ruby... when are the others getting back?"I asked.

"Should be soon... why?" she said.

"How do I put this...?" I said as I looked into her silver eyes, and as she looked into my golden orbs.

"You never been in a room this long with only a girl before?"she asked with her cheeks turning a slight red.

"Yeah..."I said as our faces came slowly together, just as our lips met...

"HELLO!"It was Yang.

"HOLY SHIT YANG DON"T DO THAT!" me and Ruby yelled.

"Well do you have to yell?" asked Blake.

"Yes, yes I do." I said.

"Well you were the one distracted by love!" teased Yang.

"Fine... what do you guys want for supper?" I asked.

Yang holds up a fresh big 10 pound bag of mussels, "You better know how to cook this." she said bluntly.

"I need onion, garlic, olive oil, and red wine." I said as I took the bag.

"Red wine?" they all asked.

"Well we do want it to meet our princess's standards don't we?" I say I mince the garlic and onion.

"Wait, wait, wait you can cook delicacies?"asked Weiss.

"Yeah, so how about tomorrow faun-do?" I said as I pour in the oil into the pot and add the onion and garlic."So what else do you want with this?"

"I don't know?" they all said one after another.

"How about fried rice?" I asked as I put the lid over the mussels to let them steam.

"Sure." said Blake.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

"Well supper ready." I said as I put the large bowl filled with mussels in the middle of the table, and gave them each a bowl of rice and another for the shells.

"Wow this is really good." said Yang as she dug in.

"Glad you liked it, and since I cooked one of you has to help me clean up." I say as I look at Weiss.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"You will have to get used to doing chores, so I think that you take the first turn unless you have your butler in your luggage?" I say.

"Fine... but this won't happen often." she said.

* * *

**40 minutes later**

"Well that wasn't so bad was it?" I ask.

"THE POT WAS GREASY!" she yelled at me.

"Well I did use oil." I say as get in my hammock that then decided to do a fucking spin. "Ow."

"Well good night guys," said Ruby as she climbed onto her bed.

"Night guys." I said as I got comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that this update toke so long...anyways tell me what you think and if you have a idea for a story leave me a message, I'm also working on my book and I gave the summery of it in this story. The song _Sound Of Madness _belongs to the band Shinedown. good bye.  
**


	9. I surpass my rival

**Chapter 9 is here and well... next chapter would be the milestone. thank you for all of the support and please tell me what you think. Read enjoy and review. Also I will start uploading videos onto YouTube once I buy the equipment.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: I have been upgraded to a new level of badassery (Yes that is not a word fuck that)  
**

* * *

**Zeus's pov**

"Ruby it's time to get get up!" me, Yang, Blake and Weiss yell as we get dressed. Let me tell you have to get changed at the the same time as three girls is nerve racking enough, without one of them being my girlfriend's sister and that is absolutely terrifying.

"Hmmmmm... cookies..." she said in her sleep.

"Really Ruby..." said Weiss.

"I can wake her up... Yang don't kill me." I said.

"Wait what are you doing?" She said suspiciously.

"I'm gonna wake her up." I say as I walk from my hammock to her bed.

"I... love... you... Zeus... but... this... is... so... sudden... " Ruby said sleepily and stopped at her staring at her.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of dragon boy," teased Blake.

"I... want... to... see... your... weapon..." she said and I looked at Yang closing in for the kill.

"I should start running right," I said.

"Yep... " she said.

"But I was only screwing with you all," Ruby said wide awake.

"Yang please don't kill me... I have no Idea where she came up with that!" I say.

"Fine but if catch you so much as touch her the wrong way I will kill you." She said flaring her eyes red.

"Yes ma'am."I say nearly falling out of the window from backing up.

"Yang it wasn't his fault." said Weiss.

"I suppose so." Yang said calming down.

"Well we got sparing first." I said as I refilled my arm with dust and slipped into my jacket.

"Who are you going to ask to fight first?" asked Blake.

"My rival, Prryha." I said as I turn around to give Ruby some decency.

"Oh straight for the big fight." said Yang.

"Four years of being second best stops today." I said as we head to breakfast.

"Are you sure?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah I doubt that they will let you transform." added Blake.

'I know... but I can't keep losing to her... she naturally gifted in a way of combat that will convince you that she is invincible." I said.

* * *

**Ruby pov**

By the time we got to the class we were all nervous and I could see it in the other team's eyes they knew what was coming and who set the bar for them. A single duel would do that, and it was about to begin... Zeus Hammer-Fall vs Prryha Nikos.

It was as if you could feel the tension in the air, almost touch it but me and Nora were bouncing with anticipation for the fight.

"The rules are simple spar until one's aura is depleted to the red or is knocked out cold. Fight fair, and Zeus no transforming right away as how you don't know know the limits of your forms, understand?" Goodwitch said to both rivals. "Begin."

In an instant they both vanished and shock waves rocked the building along with the occasional flash of dust rounds and we all looked in awe at the viable pressure waves from the weapons colliding. "Holy shit how are they that fast... nether of their semblances are speed and Zeus Is holding back from transforming..." said Weiss.

"Yeah that's right... what kind of training did they do?" said Jaune.

* * *

**Zeus Pov engage Immortals by fall out boys (until the song ends)  
**

As I spun around with black beast fear in my right and my trusty dagger tight in the grip of my robotic hand in a spin from avoiding a few rounds from Prryha's Milo's rifle form I launched my dagger at her her feet hoping to make her lose balance but she evaded my attack as I unleash a full clip from my weapon gun form then transformed it back into it's melee sword form and parried her strikes with lightning speed and slip my left hand behind her guard and mixed dark energy dust with ice to form a dagger half a foot in length and pierced her aura and armour leaving it there as we disengaged from each other. "Well glad to see that you haven't slacked off on your training Prryha." I said.

"I was about to say the same about you..." the young huntress replied slightly out of breath, "but your holding back."

"Am I now, or did you just give me the perfect opportunity to stop you in your tracks." I said gesturing to the stone that now encased her feet firmly and anchored her to the spot.

"I'll never let get close enough and you now how." she said.

"that would have been true if for not one important thing... my arm is now made of a non magnetic alloy, remember it has been quite a while since we last fought my rival." I said as walked to her.

"Hmph but you also sacrificed durability." Prryha said as she launched her her faster then I could stop it and severed my cybernetic attachment from my body.

"Damn It!" Don't get cocky Prryha." I say as I encase her shield with stone to stop it from returning to her. "but that is only a miner inconvenience." as I will the arm to attach to back to the metal joint embedded in my shoulder as the wires that serve as nerves reattach them self's to the proper nerves. "You can't beat me this time.."

"I... I yield... your skills have improved to much Zeus... but next time I will win." She said as I unbound her feet from the stone.

"You've never given up before... well I look forward to the day when you surpass me and the I will strive to beat you, but it won't be easy." I stated as I sit next to Ruby.

"That was awesome! I could barely track you two's movements!" she said.

"Except your dagger has me pinned to my seat." Weiss said.

"Well I suppose that you should stay seated for the time being." said Yang.

"No puns!" Weiss yelled at her.

"Is it punishing?" I asked.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"So what's my punishment?" I continued.

"Fuck off!" Weiss yelled at me.

"Whoa personalty of a princess and the mouth of a sailor." I laughed at her.

"Just take you dagger and you owe me a new jacket," she said as I took my knife.

"No I don't." As I mended her jacket with my aura.

"Screw off." she said.

When class ended we decided to visit Vale and get a cup of coffee, and or hot chocolate. "What to do?" I asked.

"How about we visit your work?" asked Ruby.

"I work at the Vale Weapon's Museum Ruby you sure you want to go there?" I asked.

"Maybe another time... but there has to be something we can do." said Yang.

"Well we can go to my cottage for the weekend." I suggested.

"Where is it?" asked Blake.

"Well it's on the island of Patch, all we have to do is pack some stuff." I said

"Hey we can invite team JNPR." said Ruby.

"Yeah you book the flight." said Weiss.

"I have my boating permit, and the family's yacht." I told her.

"Really your that rich Zeusie." we heard a sarcastic voice say from behind us.

"Oh no, not her any one but her." I say.

"What's the matter Zeus didn't you miss me the great Amethyst Fall," the newcomer said.

"You used me to get to where you are today." I said turning around. Amethyst was wearing a blue dress with orange flames and her black straight hair fell down her back and curled at mid way down her back, and as always her orange eyes had a fire in them.

"Wait Zeus this is you ex?" asked Yang.

"Not ex girlfriend but ex business partner from when we were young... hmph what do you want Amethyst?" I ask.

"The white fang is after me." she said.

"What did you this?" I said with my head in my hands.

"Well they attacked me and well my semblance finally unlocked and injured their lieutenant now he's after me." she said.

"Get to the point." said Weiss clearly annoyed.

"I need to get out of cites for a while." said Amethyst.

"There are plenty of villages." I said.

"No."

"Fine we'll take you with us." said Blake.

"How long do you need to stay hidden?" I asked.

"A week." Amethyst replied.

"Ruby call Ozpin and tell him that were taking a week off for team building exercises with Team JNPR." I said.

"Great now that that's settled why don't we go for a lunch date Zeus?" She asked seductively.

"Your not going to fool me." I said.

"Awwww." she wined.

"Wait Amethyst are you the hottest teenage bikini model in Vale?" asked Yang.

"Yes." I said.

"Then what was the partnership for?" she continued.

"Search up huntress in bikini advertisements." I said before amethyst could answer.

"Well I have been training to become a huntress!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah and what is your weapon?" I ask.

She pulls out a mechanical baseball bat "This Sun Burn and it transforms into a rocket launcher that rounds exploded into pools of lava."

"Fine you've made your point." We yelled at her... well not Ruby because she had gone chibi form and was marveling the gold and red weapon.

"This is top grade martial! Where did you get it!" and other stuff like that Ruby asked her.

"Yeah let's just pack up for the trip please... Ruby." said Weiss.

"Fine..."

* * *

**A hour and a half later (plus an explanation to Goodwitch of the predicament)**

* * *

"So what do you got at the cottage Zeus?" Prryha as we boarded _The Hunter at sea._

"Well you'll see when we get there." I tell her. "Although you would like the gravity training room."

"Really but those are hard to keep running" she said with awe.

"Well it is how I became stronger then you." I said.

"Make's sense. but the non magnetic arm helped." she said.

"True but we have a long trip ahead so go and enjoy your self." I said.

"Sure but you see about that Amethyst girl she seems different," Prryha said.

"She's had a dark past that I'm not allowed to talk about." I said.

"Well take care." she said and left me alone until we arrived.

"Soon soon." I said.

* * *

**There we go, sorry for the massive delay hope you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
